<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Moments by orphan_account</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29283819">Moments</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account'>orphan_account</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Blow Jobs, Domestic Fluff, Drabble, Fluff and Smut, I'm Bad At Tagging, KuroKen - Freeform, M/M, Married Couple, NSFW, Non-Chronological, Not Beta Read, Oral Sex, Proposals, Slice of Life, YouTuber Kozume Kenma</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 05:07:34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,110</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29283819</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Collection of different moments in the life Kuroo and Kenma.<br/>Switching POVs</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>109</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Moments</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is my first fic.  Self-indulgent because I love Kuroken. </p><p>Disclaimer:  This is a work of fiction. Characters are borrowed from Haruichi Furudate.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>BEGINNING</strong>
</p><p>Kuroo wouldn’t know how to answer one of the most common questions asked about them.  When did they stop being normal friends and began being lovers?  Their history is long, and the transition from being friends to being something more is blurry, so it is unsurprising that Kuroo is having a hard time stating a specific moment in time.</p><p>A moment he can definitely identify as one of their beginnings, however, is during Kenma’s eighteenth birthday.  Kenma was on top of Kuroo, breathless and writhing, legs spread wide, face flushed with need, fingers digging into his shoulders, ass grinding against Kuroo’s dick straining in his pants while Kuroo had his hands wrapped around Kenma’s cock and stroking it at a frenzied pace.  </p><p>Kuroo will treasure the memory of Kenma’s helpless moan as he spilled over Kuroo’s hand and his breathless whisper of “Best birthday ever.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>PROPOSAL</strong>
</p><p>“I’m not playing volleyball professionally.  I mean, I love playing and the game.  Some of my best memories of high school are playing with you, going to training camp, and being the captain that led the school back to Nationals.”  Kuroo responded to Kenma’s quiet question as he turned the page of the novel he was currently reading.</p><p>“But?”</p><p>“It is a game.  Yeah, it’s possible to make a living out of it if you’re good enough - and I am - but that would just be temporary.”</p><p>“You mean, it’s a power sport?” Kenma asked, as intuitive as ever.</p><p>“Yeah. You need good reflexes, strong muscles, and top form constantly.  That’s easy to do when you’re young.  But no one stays young forever. You’d be lucky if you can keep up a sports career after you turned 40.”</p><p>Kenma totally abandoned his pretense of playing as his eyes showed his surprise at what Kuroo told him.  The person who dragged him out of bed to play volleyball is saying that he wouldn’t choose it as a career.  Another thing that shocked Kenma is the thought that Kuroo has considered his future, going as far as choosing what is best for his would-be family.</p><p>“I’d go for something like business or communication.”</p><p>It’s weird to think about it.  To think of the family Kuroo would have in the future.  The family he would not be a part of.   The family that would separate him and Kuroo. His grip on his Switch tightened. The thought made him feel an unpleasant churning in his stomach, an ache in his heart.</p><p>“What’s wrong?” Kuroo asked, always attuned to Kenma’s feelings.</p><p>“Nothing, just thinking about your future family.  Just imagining the person who’d be able to stand next to you.” Kenma said, trying to be nonchalant as he white-knuckle grip his Switch.</p><p>“What are you saying, Kitten?”  Kuroo asked as he put his book down. “Why are you talking as if this has nothing to do with you? It’s obviously going to be your family too.”</p><p>It took Kenma a while to digest what Kuroo told him.  When he did, his face turned a dark shade of red, he looked down at his Switch, flustered, should he answer? How does one answer to that anyway?</p><p>Kuroo got up and stretched, ran his hand through Kenma’s hair, kissed his forehead absently and asked, “I’m going to the kitchen, do you want anything?”</p><p>“God, Kuro.  That’s the most unromantic proposal in the world.”</p><p>Kuroo let out his trademark hyena laugh as he continued walking to the door. “I’ll give you the most romantic proposal when the time comes, okay, Kitten?”</p><p>“Shut up.”</p><p>That was the most unromantic proposal ever, but it was the most perfect that he’d ever hear - because it was the only one he’d want to hear.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>KNEES</strong>
</p><p>Kenma is one of the most popular personality in YouTube as Kodzuken.   In fact, he is Japan’s most subscribed YouTuber.  Add the fact that he is the CEO of Bouncing Ball Corp., Kenma is the epitome of success at a young age.  A lot of people admire him and look up to him and his success.</p><p>Kuroo normally doesn’t mind all the fans trying to get Kenma’s attention in social media, or the employees and clients of Bouncing Ball Corp.  He is so proud of the success and achievement of his little Kitten.  He enjoys seeing Kenma’s eyes sparkle as he interacts with his followers while streaming.  He loves to hear him boss his staff around, commandeering them to do his bidding, which is always for the good of the company.  Kuroo even lets Kenma boss him around every now and then.  Who is he kidding? He’d do anything to make Kenma happy.</p><p>He likes the strong, opinionated Kenma, who isn’t afraid to state his opinion and to ask for what he wants.  </p><p>The way he likes Kenma best is on his knees in front of him, with that delicious mouth of him devouring him.</p><p>It gives Kuroo a certain possessive pride that someone as strong, popular, and amazing - desired by many - as Kenma is the one kneeling before him, licking his whole length, lapping the swollen head, and attempting to swallow his engorged shaft.</p><p>There are moments like this, when Kuroo comes out of the bathroom, with only his boxers on, freshly showered, and starts to get ready for work.  Kenma’d take one look at him, abandon his streaming preparations, corner Kuroo and smile impishly as his hands venture inside his boxers.  </p><p>Kenma’d trail kisses down his chest, venturing lower while whispering “mine” with every little kiss. He’d pull him out of his boxers, give his head a chaste kiss, an experimental lick and take him into his mouth, basking in the growl and whimpers of desire coming from Kuroo.</p><p>Kuroo’d abandon any kind of resistance - not that he would resist this treat, but he knows Kenma’s a strickler for his streaming schedules - when Kenma’s head start bobbing up and down his length. He’d focus on the mind-numbing pleasure they are both granting each other. </p><p>He never lasts long, not with his world-famous husband being sexy, seductive and needy for him.  Only him.</p><p>Kenma knows that his followers would be shocked to see him like this, kneeling - taking a submissive position - in front of a guy with rooster bed hair and hyena laugh.</p><p>He, however, relishes it.  </p><p>He is the one on his knees, but it was Kuroo, his husband, who’s begging - <em>hold tighter, don’t stop, suck harder, please, there, right there</em> - at the end. </p><p>He is elated at the flustered look on Kuroo’s face as he looks down at him when he comes, his eyes full of love, lust and adoration.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>SCRATCHES</strong>
</p><p>Kuroo gave sleeping Kenma kisses on both his cheeks and forehead before extracting himself carefully from his embrace.  He smiled a little, noting that Kenma didn’t even stir like he usually does when Kuroo gets up in the morning.</p><p>Kuroo padded barefoot across their room to the bathroom, getting ready to start the day spoiling his sleeping boyfriend.  He winced as he felt the slight sting of water running through the scratches on his back and smirked when he thought of what happened the night before.</p><p>It was the annual Meet-and-Greet party of JVA, a time to recognize new players and recognize achievements of outstanding players.  As Head of Sports Promotion Division, Kuroo’s presence was required in the said party.  Kuroo wanted to attend the party with Kenma, but he was in the middle of his annual 24-hour charity stream.  The conflict in schedule frustrated them both, but there’s nothing they can do because they each had responsibilities to fulfill.</p><p>It was late when Kuroo got home.  He quietly opened the door, took off his shoes and hanged his coat, knowing that his boyfriend was tired from the recently concluded charity stream.  He went in their bedroom walking stealthily to the bathroom to wash up while noting the sleeping lump under the covers.</p><p>He was sitting on the bed when he noticed the faint flickering lights under the cover.  “Kenma? Why are you still awake? You should be resting after that 24-hour stream.” He gently admonished the silent lump, who didn’t acknowledge him, by the way.</p><p>When Kuroo got under the covers, he was surprised when Kenma surreptitiously moved away while keeping his back from him. </p><p>“Kitten? What’s wrong? Are you sick?”</p><p>Kenma just shrugged, furiously pushing the buttons of his Switch but still kept his back from Kuroo, a clear indicator that something was bothering him.</p><p>“Are you mad at me? Do you want me to sleep on the futon tonight?” Kuroo was confused by the actions of his boyfriend. What happened while he was at that party? How can he make this right? He made a move to get up but stopped short when he heard Kenma’s quiet but quivering voice.</p><p>“Did you have fun tonight? Did you meet a lot of people? Was the woman from accounting department, the one who likes you, present? Did you spend time with her?”</p><p>It was a relief for Kuroo to hear those, not because of arrogance, but because he finally knew what was wrong.  His Kitten, his one and only love, is jealous.</p><p>“It was an okay party.  I met a few people.  I don’t know because I spent most of my time with Bo, Hinata and the rest of MSBY.” He answered each question one by one while gently rubbing Kenma’s back.</p><p>Kuroo was met with zero resistance when he gripped the Switch and placed it on the bedside table, lay on the bed and turned his boyfriend to face him.  Kenma looked at him with an adorable pout on his face.  “You stayed out late.”</p><p>“Bo and Hinata wouldn’t let me go.  You know how they were.  They were full of stories and excitement and I couldn’t just leave them.  It’s been a long time since we’ve seen each other and we lost track of time talking.” </p><p>Kenma just continued staring at Kuroo as he cupped his face with his hands.  “Sorry. I don’t care about that woman. I told her I’m with the love of my life. I’ll make it up to you. I’ll buy apple pie. Don’t be mad. I love you.” Each statement was punctuated by kisses on the cheeks, eyes, nose, forehead, and finally, his boyfriend’s reluctantly smiling lips.</p><p>“Want you, Kuro,” Kenma whispered as Kuroo pressed open mouthed kisses to his neck.</p><p>“You have me, always.” Kuroo said as he gently bit Kenma’s lower lip.</p><p>Their kisses turned frenzied and sloppy.  Both of them leaving bite marks and hickeys all over each other.  They kept at it all night. Pushing and Pulling. Mindless pleasure.  Intense emotions. Moans, whimpers, growls. Commands and pleas. Passionate declarations of love.</p><p>When Kuroo finally took Kenma for the last time that night, ardently and possessively, Kenma pushed back, just as passionate, fingernails scratching Kuroo’s back as he reclaimed what was his, so Kuroo would never forget they belong to each other. </p><p>Kuroo’s shower musing was halted by the soft “Kuro?” on their bed.</p><p>He quickly finished his shower and went out to his sleepy boyfriend, giving him a soft morning kiss. “Hey Kitten.”</p><p>“Where’s my apple pie?”</p><p>The jealous brat.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>

  <strong>PICTURES</strong>
</p><p>Desperation.</p><p>A state of despair, is what Kuroo is feeling at the moment.</p><p>He is swamped with emails to answer, calls to make and meetings to attend, but he couldn’t focus enough to do the most menial task because his sassy, bratty and gorgeous fiancé keeps on sending him messages that get more and more seductive, demanding his attention. Naughty messages that describes every single detail of what he wants Kuroo to do to him, <em>right now</em>.</p><p>
  <strong>Dork Fiancé: Kitten, please stop sending message.  I’m trying to work and you’re killing my concentration.  I want to go home and bone you.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Kitten: Ok.</strong>
</p><p>Taking a deep breath, Kuroo starts answering his emails one by one.  Until he heard the unmistakable ping of his phone, indicating he received a message.  He checks his phone and sees that Kenma sent him a photo.  </p><p>He opened the photo, thinking it’s one of their cats’ adorable face.  To his immediate regret and boner, it was his fiancé, sensually staring at him while biting his lower lip.  Several photos came after that, each sultrier than the last. The final photo was the most nosebleed-inducing picture of his fiancé, lying on their bed, blanket wrapped hastily around him, obviously naked, and with a sweet smile on his handsome face.</p><p>Desperation.</p><p>Longing to race home and fulfill all of his fiancé’s dirty fantasies, but being unable to do so because he needs to finish <em>all his fucking work</em>.</p><p>That is desperation.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Planning on adding more Kuroken moments.<br/>Comment one word that you want me to include in my next moments fics and I'll try my best to do so.</p><p>Thank you for reading. </p><p> </p><p>Kudos and comments are very much appreciated.<br/>Kuroken soulmates.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>